Between you and Me
by tinjhi10
Summary: To Tezuka, Fuji was fire, dangerous, enticing and tempting. This is my first ficlet, hope you like it! pls. read and review


To Tezuka, Fuji was fire, dangerous, enticing, and tempting

Hey guys! This will be my very first fan fiction.., hope you like it!

I soooooo love this pairing a lot!

Enjoy..

Ps. I own NOTHING!

To Tezuka, Fuji was fire, dangerous, enticing, and tempting. He was something that cannot be messed with. No one knew exactly what was on his mind. And if Tezuka was not careful he could get burned.

It had been two years since he started to have feelings for the beautiful tensai. Yes, he loved him a lot, but he was too afraid to admit anything. Afraid that he would be rejected and afraid to lose their friendship.

But he wanted to at least let Fuji know of his feelings. He knew Fuji wasn't the kind of person who judge people from what they are. But Tezuka just didn't want to have that awkward feeling if ever he gets rejected.

He never wanted Fuji away from him. His mere presence would always complete Tezuka's day. The simple gestures, the enticing smile always made him feel happy.

Everything about Fuji drove him more and more to the edge of getting burned. Sometimes he'd find himself almost wanting to jump at him. Wanting those soft lips to be on his. He wanted to know how that graceful tongue felt in his mouth.

Sometimes he would even wake up in the middle of the night and come thrusting in his own hands while moaning out Fuji's name.

It would also occur that he often stared at Fujis pretty little form. From the beautiful face to his lithe body and his creamy white legs. Sometimes he was forced by Fuji to shower and many sinful images come to his mind and he tried his best to avoid looking at Fuji afraid that the tensai might notice him getting hard.

It was wrong to think about those stuffs involving with Fuji. It wasn't fair to his friend.

Oh but he really wanted to do it to him.

Tezuka sighed. This was not good.

He couldn't get the tensai out of his mind

Once again he found himself drawn to that person as he ran his laps panting heavily and a very sexy, erotic image came to his mind which made him hard on the instant.

He tried t ignore the feeling but it was hard.

He sighed again

If he gets careless he'll be burned alive.

To Fuji, Tezuka was water. calm, cool, collected and deep. He was something that every person would need. No one knew what goes into his head but everyone trust him completely.

It had been two years since he started to have feelings for the stoic buchou. Yes, he loved him a lot. But he was too afraid to admit anything. Afraid that he would just get rejected badly. Losing Tezuka was unacceptable.

But he really wanted to tell the buchou what he felt. He knew Tezuka was a very decent person and he was afraid that Tezuka might find him disgusting if ever he confessed his love for him.

He would do anything to have Tezuka by his side. His mere presence gave him the feeling of assurance and safety. The reassuring gaze made his day complete.

Everything about Tezuka pushed him to the edge of drowning. Sometimes he'd find himself almost wanting to jump at his captain. He wanted that stoic face twist into a passionate one. He wanted to break Tezuka's cool and drive him mad with desire/

Sometimes he would be in his bed inserting fingers on his tight hole while thrusting at his length thinking it was Tezuka who was doing it to him.

It also occurred that he watches tezuka's every move. How his chest heaves and how he pants after a good practice. Sometimes he'd even force Tezuka to shower with him so that he would be able to see those toned muscled and of course the proud member sticking between his legs.

He knew it was wrong to think about those stuffs with Tezuka. It wasn't fair to his friend.

Oh but he really wanted to do it to him.

Fuji grimaced. This was bad.

It seems the captain would never leave his mind

Once again he found Tezuka gaze at him and he wished Tezuka was thinking of him. The way his eyes only stared at him gave him the slightest hope.

He knew ignoring the feeling would not help.

He sighed.

If this goes on he will surely drown.

So? How was it?

Pls. read and review, you may give me tips that would be really helpful! Tnx tnx…


End file.
